Star Wars Eons: Rogue One Excerpts
by CoyoteN7
Summary: Small bits of events from Star Wars Eons taking place during Rogue One.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a little sneak peek for the Rogue One/A New Hope adaptation while the movie is still fresh in my mind. If you haven't read my** _ **Eons**_ **series some of the things mentioned may not make sense to you. I recommend you read that if you like this!**

* * *

Cassian's legs would take him no further as he dropped onto the sandy beach. The horizon of Scarif was filled with the bright beauty of annihilation, and it would only be a matter of time until it took them.

Jyn fell to her knees beside him. All he could do was look at her in the illumination of the bright light. She was the first person to ever inspire him to fight for something that _he_ believed in. Her courage, undying commitment to her father and overall persona was something he had never found in anyone before.

It wasn't love, at least not yet, but he would've loved to serve at her side for the rest of his days. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Your father would be proud of you," was all he could say. She looked at him and nodded with a smile on her face. He could tell she didn't want to die, but knew that she had done all she could for the galaxy.

He embraced her, and she hugged him back. Their time had come, and he was ready to accept that.

Jyn looked out into the oncoming bright light from the sea as Cassian hugged her. All these years of pain may finally come to an end, and she would know that she gave the galaxy a chance to be free from the Empire. A chance was all she needed.

She closed her eyes. She was ready.

However…among the growing sound of Death itself…she picked out the sound of a spacecraft hovering over where they knelt. She turned her head to see a gunship open its loading doors, and a masked figure stood at the edge. They were both suddenly swept up by was seemed like invisible hands and began to quickly float towards the figure, who had his hands outstretched. Time almost slowed down for her as she and Cassian were flying through the air and into the gunship, where they dropped at the feet of the masked figure.

The loading doors shut and he yelled, prompting the ship to accelerate extremely quickly. Jyn could barely process what was going on, but there was no mistake…the one who saved them was a Jedi. Soon she was being tended to by masked soldiers, almost like Stormtroopers. She was far too weak to fight, but they did nothing but tend to her wounds so she did not resist.

Another figure entered the hold from the cockpit area, this one female. "Are they ok?" she heard her say.

"They're stable. Captain Andor needs attention, but the other should be alright," one of the soldiers informed her.

 _How did they know his name?_ Jyn asked herself. They must be friends of the Rebellion, because Jedi were no friends of the Empire.

She looked over to see Cassian come to his senses. His face was quickly hit with shock. "General Tano!" Jyn suddenly remembered that name. The Togruta from the briefing before their attack on Scarif was Ahsoka Tano, the leader of the Rebellion. She remembered how she insisted that help would come from the Revanite forces.

Cassian grunted. "How did you know where to find us?"

"We're Jedi," Ahsoka replied. "We sensed you and your squad were in trouble so we came as fast as we could. Eon brought the Revanite forces just in time to save the fleet. As soon as we heard you had gone for the plans we came to extract you."

The ship rocked as they broke atmosphere and escaped the blast from the Death Star. Jyn looked up to see the masked figure kneel next to her. "Erso…correct?" he asked in a voice that was laced with a digital tone.

Jyn nodded. "Yes…yes I'm Jyn Erso."

The Jedi then deactivated his masked and pulled his hood back to reveal the face of a Zabrak. "I'm Xur Eon, Supreme Commander of the New Order of Revan, and I need you to tell me what happened to Saw Guerra."

* * *

 **That's all I will tease for now. I may change some of it when I make the official story, but this is a little taste! If you enjoyed please consider my** _ **Eons**_ **series and fav this for more! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Krennic's white tunic flapped behind him as he entered the bridge of the _Executrix_. He was greeted by many gray uniforms at work, but it was all a formality to him. His real reason for being here was somewhat urgent, but also opportunistic. Any chance to get an edge on his rivals was one he would always take, no matter the cost.

Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin had been a thorn in his side since the days of the Old Republic, and now that he was on the cusp of greatness he could not let him even get an inch of ground from him. The aged Moff looked out of his viewport to the view of the _Death Star_ , Krennic's greatest achievement. It was nearly complete as the laser dish was being placed into the station as he made his way to Tarkin.

"Governor Tarkin," he acknowledged and took a commanding stance behind him.

Tarkin stayed silent for a moment before replying. "It seems your work has paid off Director, however the timing of the project has left the Emperor disappointed."

"A weapon of this size takes time to create Tarkin, surly you must be mistaken," Krennic responded with a hint of annoyance.

Tarkin turned to him. "Believe what you will, the problems this station has caused have not gone unnoticed. Soon you may be explaining yourself to a far less… _patient_ audience."

Krennic attempted to keep himself from lashing out. "I've kept the project out of the hands of the Revanites all this time…you cannot tell me that _I_ have shown any signs of incompetence!"

"Xur Eon has completed too many successful attacks on our kyber convoys from Jedah, and the Emperor believes that Eon already knows that we are building something of great power," Tarkin added.

Krennic crossed his arms. "Galen Erso has already delivered everything I promised and more…what more would you suggest I do?"

Tarkin smiled. "Galen Erso is precisely why the Emperor is beginning to doubt the legitimacy of the project," Krennic gave him a look of confusion. "It appears that Eon and Erso are more connected than we originally thought. Our intelligence indicates that Eon has been in contact with Rebel Leader Saw Guerra far longer than the last few galactic years."

Krennic narrowed his eyes. "How long?"

The Moff's expression did not change. "15 years…around the same time you forced Erso to assist you in completing the project."

The Director sighed. How did something like this slip past him? He knew full well that Saw and Galen were _former_ associates as Erso had put it. Only _Tarkin_ would trace events together like that.

Krennic smiled. "Galen is loyal to _me_. Eon and Guerra aren't enough to prove anything against my work."

Tarkin rolled his eyes. "Regardless, the Emperor has appointed the help of another to root out your… _situation_."

Krennic's brow furrowed as he looked behind him as Tarkin motioned him to. There were no words to describe the sight other than _frightening_.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn."

* * *

 **Another teaser! I hope you enjoyed a little Imperial point of view on this one. Also, I will say that the previous scene that I posted will most likely be changed due to new ideas that I have come up with. Other than that, I will let you know when this story will begin!**


End file.
